Merely an Attraction
by ExtremelyCreativeGirl
Summary: My life, before I moved, was quite boring. Back then, kids only played with me because of my family's money. Since I met Natsu, my life changed drastically: New friends, new jobs, new relationships, and a lot of confessions. The only problem that remains, was my old habit. And because of that habit I became attracted to Natsu. But, it is merely an attraction, nothing more...
1. Chapter 1

**ExtremelyCreativeGirl: Hey there ! This is my first Story and English is my fifth language, so there might be a lot of mistakes...**

**I'm not really creative, you can see that by reading the title. But I still hope that you'll like this story.**

**The story is written in Lucy's POV.**

**Well, don't know what else to say. So let's just give it a shot.**

Merely an Attraction

Chapter 1

"I already said that I'm sorry. You can't be mad at me forever." She didn't answer. She was sitting on the passenger seat. The whole ride was quiet. It was always like this when she was mad.  
"It's your fault." It was barely hearable. I sighted. "I know I should have asked you about your opinion before accepting the offer for the new job. I was really selfish of me. I know that it's hard for you to leave your friends behind. Please forgive me, Wendy."

I got an offer for a job at the Sorcerer Magazine and I was so excited that I accepted it immediately. After I told Wendy about the offer she was happy for me. I told her that evening that the Sorcerer Magazine was in Magnolia so that we had to move there. That made her was hard for her because we lived in Crocus for just 3 years. She said she finally made friends and that she was happy there.

"And besides I thought that it was every teenager's dream to go to Magnolia." I could hear a giggle escaping her mouth. "I promise you this would be the last time we move somewhere Wendy. So please forgive me."  
Wendy finally turned her head towards me. "Alright I forgive you Lucy. And I'm sorry for acting like this." She petted Charles, our white cat, who jumped from the backseats on Wendy's lap.

She was asleep since we left the liked Charles a lot. Charles was still a little kitten when we picked her from the streets. Wendy was really happy that day. I can still remember her smiling at me. Charles became a part of our family.

"Are we there yet?"  
I let a deep sigh out. I knew she would ask this question. She probably didn't ask earlier because she was 'mad' at me. "Soon. You haven't slept at all. I'll wake you up when we arrive."

* * *

She fell asleep really quickly. It was nice that my little sister wasn't angry at me anymore. But I knew that after some apologies she would forgive me because I and Charles were the only ones left who she could trust. We were a family of three members: Wendy, Charles and Me.

I was in charge of her because we didn't have parents anymore. Both of them died in a car accident when I was seventeen and Wendy twelve.

That was four years ago. At that time we still lived in our parent's Estate. That day our parents went to visit some family friends. They told us they would be home by midnight. But when we woke up the next morning they still weren't home. We tried to contact them on their phones but nobody responded. Still the same day in the afternoon the police came at our door, telling us that our parent's were dead. Wendy and I were both crushed by the message. And because we were too young to live alone, we had to move to our aunt of my mother's side of the family, in Crocus.

We stayed there, even after my 18th birthday. Auntie didn't want to let us move out. I continued school until I graduated, but I didn't go to college. Since I didn't want to always depend on auntie, I started working. I found a part time job as a writer for some magazine in Crocus.

But even with my job I couldn't earn enough money for us to move out. When I got the offer for Sorcerer Magazine, I was happy: I could finally earn enough money and a reason to get out of auntie's house. I had to accept it.

* * *

It was 10 o'clock in the evening. I stopped at a petrol station to refill the fuel. Before I entered the car I took from the luggage space a blanket to cover Wendy with it. It was midst November and it was already really cold outside. When I entered the car I saw that Wendy turned around to look at me before she asked: "Why don't you take a nap. You were driving the whole day." I smiled at her and told her that we would reach Magnolia soon and that I would sleep when we arrive.

"For someone who was mad at me for the whole week you look really worried." I whispered. I heard her giggle. "You know that I love you really much Lucy. I can never be mad at you for long."

That's when she drifted to sleep. Charles made herself comfortable on Wendy's lap. She purred with satisfaction as Wendy started petting her head.

* * *

"Wendy? Wendy? Wendy!" I screamed as I tried to wake her up. She was really a deep sleeper. "What's wrong Lucy?" she asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"We're there?" "Yes. So get up. You can sleep in your new room." I smiled at her when I saw her face lit up. I stepped out of the car to look at the building in front of me: It was very tall. It looked like it had six floors. Over the door was a sign that said 'Fairy Tail'. Next to the door were stairs who leaded too the basement. Down there was also a door and over that door was a shining shield saying 'Fairy Tail Bar'. The building itself looked old, but it wasn't bad looking. I wondered why the apartment was so cheap.

I sighed "Well at least it has a bar. Well then Wendy, let's go!" I entered the building and Wendy followed with slow steps after me.

From the inside it looked more modern. The room looked like a lobby of a hotel. On the right side was a counter. Behind the counter was a door, probably the staffroom. In the left corner was a television and two sofas. It looked new so I supposed they just added it. The stairs were on the right side of the room.  
All in one it looked really nice. I couldn't understand why the rent for the apartment was so cheap.

This building belonged to a man named Makarov Dreyar. He wasn't here thought, he was on vacation. On the phone he told me that I should look for a girl named Aries. He said she was one of the workers there. She would give me the key.

But the room was empty. They were all probably asleep. "Well it's midnight and I don't think somebody would be awake n-". "Excuse me..."I was cut off by a pink haired girl. She looked really shy "I'm really sorry. You must be Lucy Heartfilia, right? And this must be your little sister Wendy."

The girl in front of us was really cute and beautiful. She didn't look older than me. She wore a cute white dress which reached to her waist. She also wore a pair of over knees and white boots. "Yes that's true I am Lucy, this is Wendy and this is Charles" I said pointing first at me, then at Wendy and at Charles, who just jumped on the counter.

"I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Aries. I was supposed to give you your keys." She gave me a key. I supposed it was the key for the apartment. I took the key and smiled at her.

The only thing I wanted that moment was to sleep. "Your room is on the third floor, first door on the left." After that she opened the door behind the counter and entered the room. I looked at the key in my hands; I really wonder how our new home looks like. Wendy pulled me by my sleeve to get my attention. I turned to her and saw that she was yawning. We proceeded to our new apartment.

* * *

I haven't noticed that we were already in front of the door. We entered our new home. The apartment was big. It was neat and tidy so I supposed somebody cleaned it before we arrived. As I went trough the apartment I noticed that there was a staircase with three steps. It leaded to an upper part of the living room.

A corridor was also on that part of the living room. There were three doors. Two on the left side and one on the right side. Which one leads to were is going to be my task for tomorrow. I was too tired to do it opened the first door entered her new bedroom. Yeah, she was really good at guessing...

She climbed in the bed and fell asleep very quickly. It was almost one in the morning. I yawned as I proceeded to the room next to Wendy's.

I opened the door and went inside the room. It was a bedroom. Finally!

I turned the lights on and looked around. Bed? Check. Closet? Check. Cosmetic Table? Check. Carpet? Check. Half naked, but hot, pink haired man? Check. Balcony? Che-… Wait a minute…

"Ahhhhhh!" I screamed.

In the middle of the room was a half naked, but hot, pink haired man, who seemed also surprised to see me here. He launched himself at me and closed my mouth with his hand "Shh. You're going to wake up Erza."

When I stopped screaming he asked me "Who are you and why are you here?" I raised a brow. What a question. Wasn't it obvious? "Shouldn't I ask you that?" "I asked first!" I sighed. I don't know this man but I was sure that he acted like a five year old brat. He reminded me of Wendy when she was five.

That moment my eyes widened "Oh my God, Wendy!" I ran out to look if Wendy was still sleeping. As I opened the door I heard a small snore escaping the room. I sighed, why was I even worrying; she's already sixteen! It's not like she's a baby who would cry by the smallest noise.

I closed the door and returned to my room only noticing the man was still there sitting on the edge of my bed. He was smiling at me.

A deep and long sigh escaped my mouth" You're still here?" He crossed his arms over his toned chest and pouted"That's rude. Besides you still haven't answered my questions." Then he showed me a toothy grin. Well he actually looked cute with that smile...

I sat down next to him on my bed and answered his question "My name is Lucy and I just moved here." He smiled at me "My name's Natsu. I live in the apartment next to yours. So that makes us neighbors."

So he was a resident here. And here I thought that he was some kind of creep who broke into this apartment. But still something bothered me "If you live in the apartment next to mine, then why are you here? And how did you even get in here?"

"I'm here because I forgot my key in my apartment and knew this room was free so I planned to sleep over for the night. I used the window to get in here." The smile never left his lips.

I started to laugh. He climbed trough the window because he forget his key? Why didn't he climb trough his own window like this?

He looked really confused "Why are you laughing? I didn't say anything funny. You're really weird Lucy." I stopped laughing and crossed my arms over my chest "Yeah, says the one whose hair is pink and who's half naked."

I actually forgot that he was only wearing boxers. His clothes were tossed on the floor. I wonder if he always slept like this. It was November right now and damn cold outside. But he sure was handsome and had a well build body.

Just looking at him gave me shivers. How can he sit here like that?

"Put something on!"

Natsu looked at me and smirked "Aw, come on! I know you like it! You were checking me out earlier." I blushed at that statement.  
I turned away to hide my blush but Natsu already saw it "Why is your face red? Are you blushing?" Natsu said in a playful manner.

He started laughing. I turned to look at him and stuttered "T-that's not t-true! I'm not blushing!" "You can't deny it, Lucy. After all I'm irresistible." He smirked again.

One thing was sure: I hated his smirk. It was true he was hot and I couldn't deny it; His spiky hair, his well build body, and his smile. And I hated his smirk because it was the sexiest one I have ever seen. I couldn't take my eyes of him. Ugh, curse his hotness!

"You were checking me out again Lucy." My face heated up again but I tried to ignore it "Stop teasing me, Natsu".

He wouldn't stop laughing and somehow I also started to laugh. The whole room echoed with laughers. Thought I really tried to supress them, it didn't work.  
After he calmed down a bit, he asked me "Do you like it here?" My laughers went down too and I answered "Well I just arrived here one hour ago. But I actually got an idea what my life is going to be like from tonight on."

He raised a brow "And how that?" I smiled "I just met my neighbor half naked in the middle of my room in which he broke in because he needed a place to sleep. " He chucked "Okay. Good point."

"By the way, you could've also entered your room the same way as mine." No comment.

* * *

Tiredness came over me again. I could barely stay awake. I lifted myself up to pull down my pants, leaving me now only with a white tank top and black lace panties. I turned around to check the clock but first I saw was Natsu's smirk.

I smirked playfully "Like what you see?" But I didn't expect his answer. "You bet!" he said the smirk never leaving his face. My face heated up again. Why does he have to say these things?

I looked at the clock only to state that it was already three in the morning. I yawned and dropped myself on the bed. Natsu dropped himself next to me. I gave him a sharp look but sighed, I was too tired to deal with him now. I think he understood that so he didn't say anything.

I turned around my back facing Natsu. I fell asleep really fast.

But I didn't know if it was alright to let a completely stranger who you just met sleep with you in your bed, plus he was half naked and my little sister was in the room next to mine.

But somehow I felt like I could trust him. I could also be wrong, because I am pretty naive.

However, he was childish and he was cute and he was really, really hot… I should really stop with that.


	2. Chapter 2

**ExtremelyCreativeGirl: Hello again :D It's been almost a week since I posted the first chapter of this story. I hope you liked it :) Thanks for the reviews (even if there were only three) it made me really happy :D I just couldn't stop smiling when I read the first review. **

**Again, I apologize if there are any mistakes. I try not to make too many of them. **

**I hope that you'll enjoy this chapter ;)**

Merely an Attraction

Chapter 2

I woke up because of the small rays of the sun which shone in my room. I forgot to close the curtains. It didn't bother me much, but I was still tired.

I wanted to turn to the other side to avoid the sun but something stopped me from moving. Or someone...

My eyes snapped open in realization.

Last night I fell asleep with that pink haired guy. His name was Natsu... I think...

I felt his arms wrapped around my waist. I only realized then that my tank top lifted itself up, leaving my belly uncovered. He moved when I started wiggling. My back got only pressed closer to his toned chest. I tried to free myself but no use. He is strong!

I continued trying but I only earned a growl from Natsu "Five more minutes, Happy..."  
I am not happy for sure. So, who or what is Happy?!

I sighed. "Natsu. Come on. Wake up. Please?" His respond came quickly "Okay."

Wow... That was easy... I didn't except that he would say that. I thought he would say no cause he's more or less childish. Perhaps it was too soon for me to say that he was like a child. Maybe he's actually a gentleman.

I tried to stand up but Natsu took me back in his arms again. I take everything back! He is childish and there is nothing that could change my mind. I could feel his hot breath on my cheek as he said seductively "But only if you make me breakfast."

He caught me off guard. My eyes opened widely and I could feel my face heat up. I was paralyzed by his voice. I never heard such a sexy voice in my life before. But his childish voice returned again "Great. Call me when it's ready."

Shit. I must have nodded unconsciously when I was thinking about his hotness. Curse his damn hotness... again!

He released me and plopped down on the bed again. I stared at his now closed eyes and his happy face. And I could swear I saw a tint of pink on his cheeks. A long, deep sigh escaped my mouth. What was I thinking? Why couldn't I change? I was still the same cute and perverted Lucy like in high school.

Back then I was attracted by every second guy I saw. Don't blame me; Blame the hot boys, the tall basketball players, the sporty football players, the cute and innocent freshman, the badass delinquents, … Yeah, like I already said before, I was attracted by every second guy. But after I left high school I promised to myself that I would stop with that.

Well, bad habits are hard to break.

I looked at the clock on the commode next to my bed. 11.56. I should take a shower first. I took some fresh clothes from my suitcase and proceeded to the door.

There was only one more door left, which I didn't open. So it must be the bathroom.

I entered the room and looked around. I was amazed by the view. The walls were covered by white tiles; even the bathtub was tiled on the outside. The bathtub and the shower were separated. The floor was covered with black tiles.

This place is awesome! I will never move out. I must be really lucky; first I got a great job offer, second I got to move to Magnolia, and third I found an awesome apartment for a really low price. My life couldn't get any better.

I turned the shower on. The water was still cold. In the meanwhile I should take off my clothes. Well there wasn't actually much to take off.

On the counter were already some towels. It seemed like somebody prepared it there for me and Wendy. Speaking of Wendy, I started wondering if she already woke up. I opened the door of the shower to put my hand inside to feel if the water was warm enough.

A chill run down my back as I felt the warm water on my cold skin. I slipped in the shower and relaxed for a while.

I closed my eyes and for a moment I forgot everything around me. While standing under the shower I always think about my life. It's like I'm my own little world.

As I put shampoo on my hair, I started humming a song which I heard on the radio the day before. It was the first time hearing it, so I couldn't remember the lyrics but the melody just wouldn't leave my head.

I didn't feel this nice in a while. Nothing could ruin this now. Absolutely nothing, I thought. But I spoke too soon.

That moment I heard a really loud scream. My eyes snapped open. "Holy shit, Wendy!"

I stepped out of the shower and took a towel from the counter. I wrapped it around my body and stormed outside the bathroom.

The door to Wendy's room was open but she wasn't in there. She's maybe in the living room. I ran towards the living room. I spotted Wendy standing by the frame of the door which surely led to the kitchen.

"Wendy!" I cried out and ran towards her but my lucky day didn't seem so lucky anymore. I forgot that there was a phase which separated the lower part of the living room from the upper part of the living room. As expected I tripped and landed right on my face.

Wendy looked and me and clutched her hands on her mouth "Oh my god! Lucy, are you alright?" I lifted my head up and looked at her worried face.

"Yeah. Well more or less. I forgot that there were stairs."

She ran towards me and gave me her hand to help me stand up. I gladly accepted. Just then I saw a guy with pink hair coming out of the kitchen. Natsu looked at me with a grin.

"Yo, Lucy. You finished showering I see. Now cook something for me. I'm hungry."

I couldn't believe this guy! Really? Food? Was that the only thing he had to say? I walked up to him and smacked his head.

"Idiot! I just fell down on my face and the only thing you say is 'Cook something for me'?!"

He clutched his head with his hands and looked at me really confused.

"What do you mean? You promised me if I release you, you would make me breakfast."

I recalled the actions earlier this morning. I almost forgot it. How couldn't I forget with such a nice feeling under the shower?

"And besides why are you only in a towel?"

Okay, that wasn't the shower's fault. It was Wendy's. She was the one screaming, so I had to hurry.

But still, my face lit up in a light red color. And it was not because I landed on my face earlier.

I turned towards Wendy as I said "I heard Wendy screaming so I had to rush. By the way Wendy why were you screaming?"  
I just remarked that Wendy had a really confused look in her face.  
"I screamed because there was a stranger in our kitchen."

That's right. She didn't meet Natsu last night. How should I explain things to her?

This is too complicated to explain it short; this is Natsu, our neighbor, he forgot his key so he slept here last night? When I think about it, it doesn't sound that complicated.

Let's give it a shot "Wendy this is Natsu, our neighbor. He slept here last night because he forgot his keys."  
She still looked confused "Why didn't he ask Miss Aries downstairs to give him a spare key for his room?" This made even me frown.

I turned around to look at Natsu, who was surprised. His mouth dropped open. I think this thought didn't even cross his mind for a second. I sighed and turned back to Wendy, seeing that Natsu was deep in thought.

"It doesn't matter Wendy. It seems like he was too stupid to think of that." Before I could say something else Natsu interrupted me "Hey! Why didn't you think of that? I'm sure you are as stupid as I am."

I shot him a glare "I'm not stupid. Besides I already thought of that idea, I only didn't want to say it." My voice lowered by every word. Of course it was a lie. For some reason Natsu started smirking. I wonder why this time.

"So you purposely didn't say anything so that you could sleep with me in the same bed. Truly, Lucy, I have to say that's actually really smart." I blushed deeply. This made things even worse than they were. Ever since we met yesterday, he would find a way to outsmart me.

Before we could continue our argument a loud grumble was heard. Natsu and I stopped and looked around searching for the source of the noise.

"Is it yours?" We asked each other at the same time.  
"No, it's not mine. Stop saying the same thing as me! Stop it!" We said at the same. We stopped arguing when we heard the grumble again.

Our eyes fell on Wendy who blushed madly. I started laughing "Why didn't you say you were hungry?"  
"I was on my way to the kitchen because I was hungry. But then I saw Natsu in there so I started screaming."

"It's decided: Let's eat! Lucy! Cook something! But before you do, change into something more decent." Natsu said as he stared at me in only a towel covered body.

I smacked his head. A loud growl escaped his mouth.

"What was that for?" I smiled innocently at him "For nothing. I just felt like hitting you."

He shot me a glare but I ignored it. I proceeded to the bathroom to dress up.

* * *

"This is the last one, right?"

"Yep"

"Okay, now let's go celebrate in the bar!" Natsu said, suddenly bursting with energy.

He helped me and Wendy carry our boxes up to our new apartment. He actually helped me a lot, so I could return him the favor by going with him to the bar.

"Then let's go!"

"And when were there, I'm gonna introduce you to my friends."

"What are they like?" Wendy asked.

"Well, there is a stripper, a violent monster, a stalker, a bookworm, metal face, the she-devil, a manly man, an alcoholic, and many others." He said while counting on his fingers.

I'm sure that Wendy meant there character, but this is more precise.

"And what are you."I asked playfully.

"The stripper said that I'm a pyromaniac. But I think that I'm the awesome one." I rolled my eyes at his comment.

"And with you and Wendy we have the weirdo and the innocent one." He pointed out with a grin.

I twitched at his comment. Wendy is definitely the innocent one which leaves me being the weirdo.

I hit him on the arm and he only laughed. 

* * *

"No, no wait! I'm returning you a favor now!" I said again, trying to explain it to him.

"What are you talking about?! You returned it with the breakfast." He argued back.

"You released me back in my bedroom, so I returned it with the breakfast."

"But you also returned this one!"

"No, I didn't!"

"Yes, you did!"

This was leading us to nowhere...

I told Natsu that I wanted to return the favor for helping us carry the boxes, so I was going to pay for the next round. But he said that he owned me one for some unknown reason.

"And tell me when?" I crossed my arms.

Natsu's friends weren't here. Natsu said that it was because of the party they had last night before I arrived.

"Okay, now listen: I owned you one because you let me sleep at your place. I paid it back by releasing you. You paid back the release by cooking something, which was by the way pretty good."I nodded. So far so good.

"I helped you carry the boxes, which was a payback for letting me see you in a towel." He told me, but before he could continue, I put my hand over his mouth.

"Wait, hold it. I never let you see me in a towel."

"Doesn't matter. Back to the story. You made me owe you something because you came with me to the bar. And therefore I'm going to pay."

"No! I told you I'm going to pay!"

"I will!"

"I will!"

"I will!"

"How about if you both shut up and I'll pay." A new voice said. It wasn't Wendy's. She was too confused by our argument, so she was quiet. The other voice belonged to a man.

We turned towards the entrance. There was now a dark haired man and next to him a red haired girl.

Well rather a woman than a girl. And she looked oddly familiar. I looked back at the man who now sat down next to us. Leaning closer to Natsu, I whispered "Is it normal in this building for guys to walk around naked?"

Natsu started laughing and shaking his head. The man looked confused. He probably didn't hear my question. He quickly shrugged it off.  
"So Natsu, why won't you introduce us to this wonderful lady?" He said taking my hand and kissing the top off it.

I started giggling. He's surely a friend of Natsu. Man, am I lucky to be surrounded by attractive boys.

I couldn't enjoy that moment really long, because Natsu took my hand back and squeezed it in his own. He shot the man a deadly glare.

I retrieved my hand and frowned at his action.

"Okay. Guys, this is Lucy and this is Wendy. Lucy, Wendy, this is Gray and this is Erza." Natsu said with a grin.

Wait, wait a minute...

"Erza? As in 'Erza Scarlet'?" I asked completely surprised as I remembered why she looked so familiar. 

She smiled proudly and crossed her arms over her chest.

"The one and only," She said.

Just then I was about to faint, so I held on Natsu as support.

"Hey, hang on there!" He said while holding me up.

I held onto my face as I was smiling like a fool. It can't be! It's really Erza Scarlet, THE Erza Scarlet. The famous fashion designer! I knew that she lives in Magnolia but I didn't know that she lives in Fairy Tail! I already love it here.

I shot up from my seat and took her hand. "Nice to meet -" I got pushed away by someone. While lying in the floor I saw Wendy reaching out her hand to Erza.

"Nice too meet you, Erza! My name is Wendy Marvell!" She was beaming with excitement.

Natsu was clearly laughing at me. I could also see Gray snickering at me.

"Need a hand?" Someone new entered the scene. A blue haired girl, who was really small, was kneeling besides me and two men were standing beside her. She held out a hand to help me. At least someone cared about me.

As I was halfway up, a third man came behind that girl and grabbed her by her shoulder. Because of the shock she released my hand and I landed on my ass again.  
"Come on shrimp!" He said while dragging her towards one of the tables. The two other men followed them.

Aaaand, I got forgotten...

"Oh my, are you okay?" A white haired girl said kneeling down beside me. She was really pretty. She reminded me of that model, Mirajane Strauss. She also had the same long, white hair like this woman.

Could it be...?

She helped me up and as I wanted to thank her Wendy jumped in the scene and took her hand.

"Mirajane Strauss!" She said while beaming with the same smile like before.

Oh no Wendy, payback is a bitch!

I pushed her away and took Mirajane's hand. "Thank you for helping me! My name is Lucy."

She showed me a warm smile. She really is prettier than in the magazines. "You're welcome. Just call me Mira."

She got called by a violet haired girl who stood on the other side of the bar counter. My wishes came true. I met Mirajane Strauss and Erza Scarlet AND we are living in the same building. This must be a dream.

"Sis is really a nice girl. If you want to date her you have to be manlier than me!" A man said while putting his hand on my shoulder.

"I don't want to date her! I'm just a fan! And besides, I am not a man." He started laughing.

"That's good to know!" He said as he hit me playfully on the back. 

Did I mention that this man was quiet muscular? No? Well then I did now. Because of that man's strength, I got pushed back on the floor.

Hello floor. Didn't think we would meet each other so soon again. 

"Come on, Luce. What are you doing on the floor? Pull yourself together!" Natsu said while taking my hand and pull me up. I hope that I won't land on the floor anymore. 

"I think everyone is here." He muttered.

"Okay. Listen guys. We got new neighbors. Meet Lucy and Wendy!" He said loudly enough so that everyone could hear him. The people's heads turned towards us, some of them showing a smile others, just nodding.

Natsu dragged us towards the counter. "I think you know Mira already. She is the barmaid here. Next to her we have Kinana also a newbie. This is Elfman, the manliest man in this building and brother of our lovely Mirajane Strauss."

"Next, we have here the usual table of Macao and Wakaba, two of the few oldest residents here in Fairy Tail. Macao's son, Romeo isn't present today."

"Just because I have a son doesn't mean I'm old, Natsu." Macao said.

Natsu shrugged his remark of and pulled us to the next table. 

"This is the table of Levy, Jet and Droy. Childhood friends, living on the same floor," and the last part he whispered, "and both in love with Levy."

I giggled as Jet and Droy blushed hard.

"Nice to meet you! I'm sorry for not helping you back then."

In that moment, a man entered the scene, the man who was the reason why Levy didn't help me.

"Isn't this the girl who laid on the floor?" He asked while looking at Levy. She shot him a glare. I thanked her mentally.

"This metal face's name is Gajeel." Natsu said, pointing at him.

Just now I noticed that he had several piercings on his face.

"What did you-" Gajeel didn't continue due to Natsu's urge to continue our tour. 

"Next is our usual table. You know Gray and Erza already so we'll skip it. From now on it'll be your table too." Since when does he decide where I sit? But on second thought it might be not that bad to sit next to Erza. 

We saw Mira standing by the next table.

"Come on wake up. Here is someone who wants to meet." Mirajane said to a person who was lying on the seat of the table we were heading now.

"Let me sleep." The person muttered. My eyes widened. It couldn't be... nah, that's nearly impossible. But I remember she said that she moved in this region.

As we moved towards the table, I believed more and more that I already knew that person who was lying there.

"Guys this is-" Natsu started but Wendy and I ended the sentence," Cana Alberona." 

The girl looked at us and blinked a few times. 

"So you already know each other?" Natsu asked. 

Just then we started screaming and launched ourselves on Cana. "We are sisters!" Wendy said while hugging Cana.

"Hey guys, it's been a long time." Cana said hugging us harder. 

It's maybe a little complicated so let me explain: Cana is our sister. She moved out of the estate after her 18th birthday. She said she would move to Magnolia. It's funny that we three ended up living together in the same building again, althought we were separated from Cana for four years already. 

I heard an awkward cough from behind. It was Natsu's and he looked impatient. "Let's finish the tour, and then you can have a family reunion."

What is wrong with him? Ah, who cares! I stood up and walked by his side. 

"I'll stay here with Cana. You can go and have fun with Natsu." Wendy said, while Cana started laughing at her chose of words. 

Go and have fun with Natsu? What was that supposed to mean?!

"We should later drink one for your arrival here. See ya." She lastly said before Natsu dragged me away. 

Next were Alzack, Bisca and their four years old daughter Azuka. By the way they talk; I found out that they loved the Wild West, country music and a lot of other things that were related to Cowboys. Also did I met some of the workers from Fairy Tail. Funny fact: their names were the same ones as the 12 signs of the zodiac. 

And these are all the people I would live with from today on. "That would be it for today. What's with that face your making?" Natsu asked as I was smiling at the happy faces of the people here.

I'm happy I'm here.

"Lucy you look like creep with that face."

Why does that idiot have to ruin my moment?

"Shut up!" I yelled.  
"Calm down Lucy. Come here and let's drink!" Gray said while lifting up his glass.

How can I say no to this offer? 

Natsu said besides me and lifted a glass. "To our new friend Lucy!" Natsu said.  
"And Wendy!" Erza added. 

It was only three in the afternoon, however it didn't seem like that would stop them from getting drunk. This is the kind of people I was looking for. People, who aren't serious all the time.

This surely is the beginning of new friendships.


	3. Chapter 3

**ExtremelyCreativeGirl: Hey again :) It's been a while, one month I think. I would have been done sooner if there wasn't for school. Doesn't matter, what matters is that it's finally here!**

Merely an Attraction

Chapter 3

"Levy Mcgarden?" I said pointing my finger at the bluenette.

"Yes!" She said clapping her hands.

"Gajeel Redfox?"

"Not bad for a newbie."

"Gray Fullbuster?"

"Good memory!"

"And you are?" I asked as I pointed my finger at a bluenette who wasn't here yesterday. She has short light blue hair and was a little pale, but she was still beautiful.

"Juvia Locksar." She said clinging onto Gray's arm.

"She's the swimming Champion of Magnolia. She lives next to Gray, so on the same floor as we. P.S. don't touch that ice princess when you're in her proximity. You don't know what this woman is capable of."

I looked at the couple. Nah, I don't think that they're a couple. It looks more like unrequited love. But she didn't seem that upset about it.

I can't blame her. That boy loses his clothes too fast. It's only natural to fall for his well build body.

A chill ran down my back after she glared at me, definitely signaling me 'don't look at my Gray!'

"Well, I'll be going now. Still have to clean up the rooms a bit." I said, drinking up the last sip of my beer. I actually didn't want to get involved in a fight with a jealous woman.

"Wait for me!" Natsu said following me out the bar. Since we met, he wouldn't let me stay alone and followed my every step. It's getting annoyed!

He slung his arm around my neck.

"Lucy. Where are we going?" He said cheerfully.

I stopped abruptly. "What do you mean by 'we'?"

"Well you, me and the rest of the crew." He said somehow confused by my question.

I stared at him a long while. What did he mean?

He suddenly started laughing.

"So you don't remember! We said that we would give you a tour around the town. You agreed with it."

I can't remember anymore. But a tour doesn't sound that bad. It isn't my first time in Magnolia thought. When I was little I came here with my family. But I can't remember the details anymore.

"Okay. How about a movie then? ", I suggested.

He nodded. "Fine by me, but only if I can sit next to you."

"Do what you want." I said entering the apartment. As I thought, Natsu also entered the apartment and plopped down on the couch.

I walked towards the fridge and took out two Cokes. I tossed one towards him and sat down on the other couch.

Natsu frowned at me as he sat up straight. "Come sit next to me. Let's watch something."

I rolled my eyes but still stood up and went to the seat next to him.

* * *

We watched silently the TV, mostly cartoons. Wendy already came home and went to her room. She said something about rearranging her stuff.

"You know when you said everyone's name back in the bar?" Natsu suddenly asked.

"Mhm."

"I want you to say my name!"

I looked at him a bit surprised. "What?"

"You said everyone else's name, so I want you to say mine too."

As far as I remember, he didn't tell me his surname.

"I don't know your surname."

"It's Dragneel. Natsu Dragneel. Now it's your turn to say it!"

I took a deep breath. It isn't that hard to say, but still, I'm still a little embarrassed.

"N-natsu D-dragneel..."

"Say it more natural!" He said with a frown.

"Natsu Dragneel..." I said quieter than the first time.

He showed me a disappointed look. But finally he shrugged and turned towards the TV.

As for me, my heart wouldn't stop beating. It's weird that I said everyone's name down stairs, but I couldn't say Natsu's.

* * *

"You said that you came to Magnolia because you got a new job, right?" Natsu asked.

"Yes. Tomorrow is my first day."

"Sorcerer Magazine?"

"Yes. That reminds me, where are you working?"

He snorted at my question.

"I'm working for that guy, Luxus. Actually when I started Makarov was the boss but he retired two years ago and gave his position to his grandson, Laxus."

Laxus Dreyar, the CEO of the famous Fairy Tail Inc.

Yeah, I saw him already in magazines when he became the successor. Tall, blond guy, really young, I think around 26 years old.

"Is he nice?" I asked.

"Weeeeeell, not really. He's more like a dictator than a boss. He always orders me around, like 'Bring me a sandwich Natsu' and then when I bring him one he says 'You know what, I'm not hungry anymore but I'm thirsty. So bring me water'. Not just me, but also Gray."

I laughed at his words. It seems like Laxus doesn't see them as workers but more like slaves.

"Then why don't you quit?"

He chuckled. "I already thought about that. But sometimes I think that that's the reason why he treats me like that. He surely wants to see if I would give up or if I would stay."

And for his pride, he decided to stay.

I hope that my boss won't be like that.

* * *

~Monday morning~

"You must be Lucy Heartfilia. Hello. My name is Jason." The blond man in front of me introduced himself.

"So, how was your trip? I hope you found a nice place here." He continued.

"It's nice thank you." I answered.

"You seem like a nice young lady. It's a shame that you can't work here", the guy named Jason said.

My eyes widened at his comment. He turned around with his wheelchair now facing the window.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Maybe I just misheard that or something. "There is a small change of plan. It's not because of you. Your resume is quite good. You're a Heartfilia, I didn't expect anything else. But someone else came here for the same position. We decided to give her the job."

This can't be happening. This isn't real, right?

"I am really sorry if you moved extra for this job." He said while returning back facing me again.

I sighed. So I came here for nothing. Everything for nothing.

"But you can still work here! You can bring the workers coffee or water. Maybe prepare some sandwiches for us if you don't mind." He proposed.

So practically I should do the job Natsu and Gray are doing for Laxus? No thank you. Yes they may have their pride but not me.

"I'm sorry, but my answer is no. I came here to write and not to become your slave." I said determined.

"Well then, I am sorry too. You know were the door is. I have work to do." He said pointing at the exit of his office.

I was speechless and slightly shocked. Now I know the real reason, why Natsu and Gray let themselves being used like that from Laxus: If you disobey your Boss, you'll be thrown out. They don't show any mercy when it comes to that.

I stood up and headed towards the door. I opened it slowly and stepped out of the room. The eyes of the workers landed on me. Some of the people started giggling. They surely eavesdropped on our conversation.

"If you came here to write then why don't you just start writing your own book?" He lastly said before I closed the door behind myself.

It actually wasn't such a bad idea.

* * *

I stood in the elevator, the only thing I wanted was to go home. Before the elevator reached the floor I wanted to go, it opened once again and a dark-haired woman came in.

She wasn't looking at me and neither was she paying attention to me. When the doors closed behind her, she started talking, "Lucy Heartfilia. It's a shame that you didn't get the job. Lucky I thought."

I looked at her with a frown. She smirked at the end. She must be the one who got the job it seems.

"And your name is?" I asked her. Surprisingly, I wasn't bothered by the fact that she got the job instead of me. It was only that her guts annoyed me.

The doors opened at her destination and before she quit she said, "Sayla."

I never heard about that name and I hope that I don't have to meet her ever again.

* * *

You know that feeling when you do something without thinking about it and then sulk over your decision?

Yeah, that's how I feel now.

I didn't get the job and declined when he still gave me a chance to work there.

I made the wrong decision. Maybe after some months someone would decide to quit. Then there would be a place for me. I still could have become a writer there if I stayed.

Well, one week already passed since that incident. I didn't tell anyone that I actually didn't got the job and I'll keep it that way. Because they know that I came here only because of the job offer.

Since then, I go every morning in the city to search for a new job. No success until now. At least not for the decent jobs.

Right now, I'm sitting in a cafe and drinking hot chocolate. I like cafe but I adore hot chocolate.

I'm thinking about the words of my should-have-been-boss.

'If you came here to write then why don't you just start writing your own book?'

Good idea, but about what? There were plenty of things I already wrote about. My own stories were never read by anyone, except for the people who like to go through my stuff find the stories. But until now it were only family members.

Even though they said that my stories were good, I had a feeling that something was missing.

* * *

After I got home I asked Wendy about the matter. Of course, I left out the part with the lost job.

"Why not write something like a diary? They are better than autobiographies and most people would want to read it." She suggested.

Why didn't I thought of that?

"Thanks Wendy!" I said as I stood up and planted a kiss on her cheek, before I proceeded to my room.

However, because of some unknown reason, I still wasn't confident enough to write. The more I thought about it, the less confident I felt. I plopped down on my bed and stared at the ceiling.

"What am I going to do?" I asked myself.

"Meow! "

I lifted my head and looked around. I could swear that I just heard a meowing. It was definitely not Charles. She never meows. Except if she wants to mock you.

I stood up and walked towards the window. I opened it and saw a blue cat sitting on the fire stairs.

Blue cat... That's new. I wonder who the owner of this cat is.

"Hey Lucy."

I turned to my right and saw my 'favorite' pinky leaning on the wall.

"What are you doing here?" I asked climbing out of the window. I leaned myself next to him and stared at the blue cat.

"I wanted to visit you, but your window was locked."

I rolled my eyes. "Why can't you just use the door like every other person?"

He showed me a pout. "I wanted to surprise you... You seemed sad."

I started smiling. "That's really sweet of you."

I went to the railing and leaned on it. The view is nice. The buildings in Magnolia are tall, but I could still see the sunset from here. After all, my room was on the third floor.

The blue cat jumped on the railing and snuggled closer to me. When I petted its head, it started purring.

"Let me introduce you to Happy." Natsu said as he stretched out his hand. The cat went to his hand and licked it.

Then he looked at me, kind of confused. I frowned," What?"

He chuckled, "Won't you ask why he's blue?"

I turned away, "I never asked why your hair is pink, so why should I ask why he's blue."

He started laughing. "Usually people ask these questions."

"Well I don't."

"And that's why I think that you're weird."

There is no use in getting mad at him, so I just sighed and looked at the sunset. The sun was already half down and the sky was rosy and orange. It calmed me down.

"Maybe you're right. I must be weird to be friends with you." I said with a gentle smile on my lips.

I actually expected him to get annoyed or pout that he couldn't tease me the way he always does, but surprisingly he only chuckled.

"I'm really glad that we're friends." Natsu said.

We both watched the sunset for a while until the light of the sun faded away. I would have stayed longer to watch the stars but it became cold so I decided to return to my room.

"Yeah, me too", I said while turning around to go back to my room. I was already half trough the window when Natsu also turned around.

"Won't you tell me why you were so sad these past few days?" He asked while also entering my room.

"Nothing important. Just some personal stuff." I said

"Has it something to do with a book?"

My eyes widened. Did he eavesdrop on my chat with Wendy?

"How did you -"

He lifted up a pile of papers from my desk and showed them to me. I jumped up and ran towards him to take my story back. I pressed it on my chest. Nobody was supposed to read this. God, I'm so embarrassed at this moment.

"It's a really good story if you ask me. You shouldn't be ashamed to have such a wonderful talent." He said with a bright grin.

My mood started brighten up. "You think?" He nodded.

"I actually never let anyone read my stories."

"You should start writing a book."

"Wendy suggested a diary. But I don't know how to start and at what point to start."

"Start at the point where you met me." He said.

I looked at him a bit confused. Before I could say anything, he continued, "Because that is the beginning of the exciting part of your life. It wouldn't be interesting if I wasn't in the book."

His answer pissed me of a bit. Even thought it wasn't that bad.

As I was in deep thoughts about my future book, Natsu and Happy were exploring my closet.

I didn't notice at first. Not until Natsu said, "Lucy look! Happy is wearing your panties on his head!"

That's it. He already started running around the room as he was aware of my intention to kill him at the moment.

I charged at him while screaming, "You're so dead, Natsu Dragneel!"

Natsu stopped abruptly and as for me, I crashed in his back. Because of the impact, I landed on my ass.

"Repeat that." He said, while still not facing me. I was confused. Why?

"You're so dead, Natsu Dragneel?"

He then turned around. I was able to see his toothy grin.

"You said it! You said my name! You were able to say it!" He said while looking at me with shining eyes.

I looked away. "It's not something to be excited about..." I said while trying to keep calm. But I wasn't able to hide my blush. Why is a person so happy to hear his own name? Although, he did look cute.

He kneeled down in front of me and place his hand on my cheek to turn my head towards him.

A warm smile was plastered on his face. "You're cute when you blush. There is no need to hide such an adorable face."

My face got only redder. It got quiet in the room. I was looking in Natsu's eyes and he in mine. He slowly leaned closer to me.

We were now only inches away from each other. I closed my eyes when his face came even closer. My heart couldn't stop beating. We were about to kiss. Just a little closer and we would kiss.

Just a little closer...

*knock, knock* "Lucy?"

My eyes snapped open and Natsu backed away. Wendy. What time was it?

"Lucy, Teen Wolf is about to start. You coming?" She asked through the door. Already time for Teen Wolf? I've completely forgotten about that.

"Yeah, I'm coming." I said back. I stood up and turned to Natsu. He wasn't looking at me but at the ground. I stretched my hand out to him to get his attention and it worked.

"Let's forget about this. Wanna watch with us?" I asked. He showed me a smile and took my hand to stand up.

"Thanks for the offer, but I have to go back home. I have to check something." He said while exiting my room through the window.

I didn't tell Wendy that Natsu was in my room and that night, he didn't sleep at my place. I used this opportunity to start writing my diary. The next day when we saw each other at the bar, we only nodded to each other and started laughing. Our friends didn't know why and asked us if something happened between us.

We said no, but actually we knew that the incident from the previous night only brought us closer.


	4. Chapter 4

**ExtremlyCreativeGirl: Hi again! This time, I'm not late. The one week school break is almost over and I haven't finished my homework yet... The only thing did these past few day was playing Assassin's Creed 3. I borrowed it from a friend and I want to return it on Monday. And today I decided I should update my story, then I don't have to do it in a school week. I hope you'll like it!**

Merely an Attraction

Chapter 4

It's been one month since I moved here. Right now, it's December and it still hasn't snowed. However, it was freezing outside. But there were shittier things than having no snow: searching for a job in the coldest season of the year.

That's right, still no job. It's kind of funny: such a big city but nowhere an available place. There were times were I thought that I should start working as a stripper, but I shrugged that thought off. I was not that desperate.

We had still enough for a living. Maybe for few months. But still I must find a job as soon as possible.

I was sitting on the couch in the living room with Wendy. It was Friday evening and we decided to watch Frozen. We borrowed it from Gray and I swear, that man has every movie! I visited him yesterday because he said that I could borrow any movie I want. And since he lives alone, he used one of his rooms as a storage for movies. On top of that, his television was the size of the wall.

I should also pay someone else a visit, who knows what they have.

All of sudden Natsu came from the kitchen with a bowl. He sat in between of me and Wendy. "What did I miss?" He asked and took popcorn from the bowl. I rolled my eyes. Since when was he even here. I didn't invite him nor did I let him in.

"Not much, only the first song." Wendy answered. These two get on really good terms with each other. As I was in thoughts the door opened. Erza and Gray walked in. "Sorry that we are late." They said before sitting down on the armchairs.

I didn't invite them thought…

"What's with that funny look on your face Lucy?" Natsu asked me. As respond I smacked his head and turned towards the TV. "What was that for?!" He yelled while holding his head. "Shut up, Flame brain! Here are some people who want to watch a movie."

"I didn't talk to you droopy eyes!" Natsu said back. Gray shot up from the armchair and in that second he lost his clothes. Wendy covered her eyes while screaming. I took the now empty bowl from Natsu and threw it at Gray, "Put some clothes on!"

Natsu started laughing while Gray rubbed his head. "See! Lucy is on my side! High Five!" Natsu said while lifting his hand up. Instead of giving him a High Five, I smacked his head, harder than the first time. Now Gray started laughing.

All of sudden Erza rose up and started yelling, "Everyone shut up! Elsa is singing!" She looked angry and when she turned around she looked so mesmerized by the movie. I think Elsa is her favorite character because they share almost the same name.

* * *

The next day when I went to the bar, I heard an argument between Natsu and Gray. I didn't want to get involved in any way so headed towards Mira. "The usual?" she asked while wiping a glass. "No, do you have a milkshake or something?" I asked.

"I heard you'll go to the movies tonight." I nodded. "I'll tell you something." Mira said while handing me the milkshake. She leaned on her and said, "Since I know that Erza will choose the movie, I'll tell you this. If you ever get bored, start counting the number of people who give up."

I didn't understand what she meant. Counting the number of people who give up… Give up what? When I asked her that, she only laughed it off and said that I'll understand when we are there.

Suddenly I heard from behind me Natsu and Gray yelling, "Erza you're annoying!" My eyes widened while I turned around to watch the scene. Everyone in the bar got quiet and everybody was facing Gray, Natsu and Erza. Her eyes were covered by her bangs. Natsu and Gray were sweeting buckets and looked like they were pleading to God. "This is going to be interesting." Mira said behind me. How can she be so calm?

Erza lifted her head and charged at Natsu with a punch in his face, before she kneeled him in the gut. As Natsu was now covering on the floor, Gray wanted to take that opportunity to run. But Erza was faster. She threw a bear bottle at him and kicked him in the face. Both were now on the floor.

"Nobody gets away without getting that what he deserves. Do it one more time and I won't go this easy on you again." She said before sitting back down. She calls that going easy on someone?

* * *

Saturday evening, the day we decided to watch a movie in the cinema. It was only me, Natsu, Erza, Gray, Juvia, Gajeel and Levy. Wendy said that she had a test on Monday, and even thought I told her to learn on Sunday instead. But she said that she had other plans that day.

I was humming the Let it go melody. "What movie are we going to watch?" Natsu asked me as he paid for his popcorn. "Don't know. Erza choose."

We were standing in front of the room, waiting for the rest of our friends. Just then I saw Natsu shrink back and shudder. It seemed like my words scared him. "What's wrong?" I asked because of his sudden mood change. He cleared his throat and stuttered, "N-nothing." I frowned at his answer.

We entered the room the room and decided on our seats. I still couldn't forget about Natsu's sudden mood change outside so I asked him one more time. "It's because Erza chooses the lamest movies", Natsu said in a low tone. Just then Erza and the others entered the room. Erza took the empty seat on my left side, before asking what we were talking about.

I wanted to tell her the truth but then I reminded myself how scary she could be if you insult her, like today in the bar. I looked at Natsu giving him a pleading look for help. He only shook his head. Great. I looked back at Erza and lied, "Nothing important." She raised a brow at my answer and but shrugged it off. She turned to Levy, who was troubled by Gajeel's teasing. As soon as Gajeel saw Erza's head turn their way, he put his hand on top of Levy's head and ruffled her hair like nothing happened.

I looked at Natsu who sighed in relief. "Thank you, Luce. I owe you", he said. "Of course you do. If Erza finds out, then I would be dead as well!" I whispered back so that Erza wouldn't hear me. "Geez Luce. I thought you would say something like 'Don't worry, Natsu. I always help my friends if they are in trouble'", he said in a pitchy voice probably trying to imitate me. I raised a brow at his action and answered, "Oh, grow up! We are not in a movie."

Natsu pouted at my words. It looked kind of cute. Before I would start squealing or fall unconscious, I turned towards the big screen. From the corner of my eye, I could see that Natsu also turned his head, also not anymore paying attention to our conversation. He was now to busy arguing with Gray. Next to Gray sat Juvia, who tried to get Gray's attention. From my point of view, it looked like she failed.

The lights got turned off. This got our attentions to the screen. We watched the movie silently until I realized that the movie was actually really boring. It didn't make any sense at all. I turned my head towards my left. Gajeel fell asleep, Levy looked bored and Erza had a serious expression on. On my right Natsu was on the edge of falling asleep. Gray tried to pay attention to the movie but surely couldn't shrug off the creepy feeling that Juvia was staring at him.

I poked Natsu to get his attention. He flinched and looked at me. He surely saw my troubled expression which made him smirk. "Okay, I get it. You were right. We are quit I think," I whispered to him. It seemed like Gray heard me and said, "So Natsu told you about **that**." Juvia also joined our conversation, "That reminds Juvia of her first movie with you guys. Since then coming to a movie which Erza chose became one of Juvia's biggest."

Natsu started laughing really loud. That made Erza snap. She shot him an intimidating look, which made Natsu shut up. Wow. Now I know why she gets to choose the movie.

I stretched my feet and put them on the head of the seat in front of me. I took a full hand of popcorn from Natsu. I looked around for some other pathetic people who also made the mistake to choose this movie. And to my surprise there were around fifty people in here. But still not enough to fill all seats.

I came up with something. It took more popcorn from Natsu and shot it on someone a few seats in front of me. I looked back up as he turned around. The man scanned the back rows with a questionable look. It was dark but I could still see his handsome face.

I should've thrown a note with my phone number at him.

I continued my little game, when I saw Natsu also throwing popcorn at someone. It looked like he joined my game. I smiled amused at him. I remembered Mira's words: _If you ever get bored, start counting the number of people who give up._

It made sense. Since Natsu joined the game, it means he gave up. Gajeel was asleep, so I considered it as also giving up. The others were still watching the movie. Well except for Juvia who was more watching Gray than the movie. So 4 out, 3 to go.

* * *

Natsu and I continued our little game. We even made a competition on who would hit more people with popcorn without being caught by them or by Erza.

"Prepare yourself to lose, Heartfilia!"  
"You wish! You'll be the one losing, Dragneel."  
"How about a bet? The winner can order the loser around for one whole day. Of course the loser has to listen to the winner even if the order is something stupid", Natsu suggested. The deal sounded quite legal so I approved. The contest will end when the movie finishes. We noted every point on my phone being sure that nobody cheated.

But we had to stop for a while cause Erza noticed us, "Stop with that shit and watch the movie! " Gray used that moment to say, "Come on Erza. This movie is lame. And you know that too."

Bad move Gray, bad move. Erza turned red at that comment. I didn't know if it was because of embarrassment or anger. He was lucky though because Natsu and I were sitting in between of them and she didn't bother to stand up and deal with him. She only shot him a glare and turned back to the movie.

Gray sighed I relief and leaned back on his seat, his arms behind his back and his feet stretched on the seat in front of him. He also gave up. Only Erza and levy were left. My attention was caught by Natsu's whisper, "Write down a point for me." He was smirking as he saw the score: Lucy= 15 Natsu= 18.

I could hear his snicker. He was leading. I had to catch up to him because I surely didn't want to be ordered by that perverted idiot.

All of sudden a high voice was heard, "I give up! I quit! I can't watch this movie! Sorry Erza but I can't take it anymore. It's driving me crazy!" It was Levy. Now it was only Erza left. A giggle escaped my mouth. I wonder how long it would take her to quit the movie.

I turned back to look at the front rows. There I noticed the boy from before, next to him probably his girlfriend. It seemed like she enjoyed the movie, but her boyfriend was bored. A good idea came up to me. I took some popcorn in my hand. I was about to throw it as Natsu said, "You're up to something, I just don't know what…"

"Just watch", was my respond before I threw the popcorn at the man. He turned around and scanned the room again. I smiled and waved at him. He pointed his finger at himself, not sue if the smile and wave was meant for him. A giggle escaped my mouth and I nodded.

Now the man looked interested and adjusted himself in his seat so that he could comfortably look behind. I heard a chuckle from Natsu. He was surely amused by my show. I changed my innocent look to a seductive one, which made the man shift in place again. I showed him to come up here to me but he only shook his head and pointed at the girl next to him.

I pressed my fingertips against my mouth, kissed them, and blew the kiss towards him. And to finish my work, I winked at him. The guy couldn't stop smiling, probably considering himself lucky that someone flirted with him.

Natsu almost broke out in laughers. Gray was also trying to hide the laugh. Even Juvia and Levy had a hard time trying not to laugh. Gajeel finally woke up. I didn't know when but it seems that it was long enough to see my show.

He showed me a thumb up and muttered, "Good job!" Heck, even Erza had an amused look on her face.

Looking back at the guy, I noticed that he still hasn't taken his eyes of me. "Don't worry guys, this show has just begun", I said as I leaned back and threw popcorn at the guy's girlfriend. She turned around and saw her boyfriend gawking at me. They were sitting maybe ten rows in front of us, but we could still see the furious look on her face.

Several comments came from my friends. "Uh oh." "Shit!" "This looks bad." "That guy can change his Facebook status after the movie." "He will be dead by that time."

"Enjoy the show", I said as I focused on the fighting couple.

The girl didn't shout. She was angry but not angry enough to yell at him. She tried to get as less attention drawled at them as possible. The guy pointed at me and said something to her. He probably tried to convince her that it wasn't his fault but mine. Of course, she didn't listen.

She raised her hand, ready to slap him. On one of her fingers was a shining diamond ring visible. "Holy shit! I think they were engaged!"

Natsu said sarcastically," Congratulation Lucy. You ruined a happy couple's dream!" Just then a slap echoed through the room. We all started clapping at the blonde girl's action. "The drink!" I shouted, which she understood. She took the bottle and spilled the whole thing at him. We started laughing our asses off.

"Popcorn!" This time it was Gajeel. She also took his advice and turned the popcorn bag over his head. I clutched my stomach. It started hurting from laughing.

"Don't forget the ring!" That came surprisingly from Erza. The blonde did as said and threw her ring at him. She threw it away so easily, I wondered if it even meant anything to her. Maybe it wasn't the first time that he cheated on her. Cheated is maybe not the right word, but I think you know what I mean.

After that she took her purse and headed to the exit, leaving her now ex fiancé dumbfounded behind.

That wasn't funny at all! Other people in the room only whispered to each other and I could still catch phrases like "I pity that guy" or "I feel sorry for them". It is actually really rude of us to laugh. But still we all laughed together. Even Erza joined in.

My new friends aren't like the people back in Crocus or the Heartfilia Estate. If it were the people from back then, they would have scolded me for doing this.

"You know, this is really rude of us", Levy said in between laughers.  
"But you have to admit, it is also funny in some way", Juvia said, finally looking somewhere else and not staring at Gray anymore.

* * *

The movie ended shortly after that. I turned towards Erza and asked her, "How was the movie?" To be honest, I already knew the answer. I just wanted to be sure. "Horrible. Don't make me recall that shit. Please. Let's just go," she responded in a calm voice. I let out a giggle. I fully understood Mira now. In the end nobody was watching the movie, we all gave up.

We were now outside the cinema. Unexpectedly, the guy from before spotted me and came my way. I tried to hide myself behind Natsu. "You little bitch, come out!" The man said while coming closer. I tugged at Natsu's sleeve, "You owe me one for protecting you from Erza. So now protect me from this creep!"

He chuckled, "You didn't have to ask me. I would have done it anyway." I blush came across my face. The man stood now in front of Natsu. "Go away, I have some business with that girl behind you", the man said in a harsh tone.

"Just so you know, this girl behind me didn't know that you were engaged. It was your own fault for falling for her tricks", Natsu explained to the man. He sounded really calm. The man seemed provoked by it and charged at Natsu. He was about to punch him in the face, but Natsu stopped his fist in midair. He pushed the man back.

He looked so relaxed and calm. He showed a grin, "Is that all you got? Even popsicle over there is stronger than you." While saying that he pointed at Gray. He didn't look that pleased by the comment.

Just before the guy could punch again, Erza kneeled him in the stomach, "That's what you get for attacking my friend." As he was covering on the floor, I lifted u my arms. "My savior!" I said while running past Natsu in Erza's arms, "My knight in shining armor!"

Natsu pouted, "Luceee, I also helped you. Hug me too!" I furrowed my brows and said, "No!" After saying that I showed him my tong. He looked insulted. As the others around us were laughing at our childish behavior, Natsu turned around facing in the other direction. I must reward him for the cute act he put on. So I charged at him and hugged him from behind. I muttered a thank you, barely hearable. I could feel him ease up a little. Seems like he's satisfied now.

* * *

We decided to head to the Fairy Tail bar next. Gajeel and Levy were arguing in the front, Erza closely behind them and defending Levy. Behind them were Gray and Juvia, who had their first chat since the evening begun. I'm sure Juvia must be happy about it.

Me, I was walking behind them with Natsu, who tried to annoy me to death. "I can understand now why that guy was so mad at you. They were surely a freshly engaged couple and you managed to tear them apart."

"Shut up!" I yelled at him. I tried to make it intimidating, but he pinched my cheek and said," You look cute when you're annoyed." I rubbed by cheek while telling him, "I didn't know they were engaged. And besides, you found it funny, so why are you against it now?"

He showed me a cheeky smile, "Just to tease you. Could you give me your phone for a second?" I took my phone out, but before handing it to him, I asked why he needed it. He didn't answer my question and reached out to my phone. Even though I tried to get it away from his reach, he still took it because of his height.

"Hey!"  
He didn't say anything. He just looked through my folders. No use, he won't listen to me. I sighed as I looked around a bit. This city was big. Here were many roads and big buildings. It wasn't as big as Crocus though. I recall visiting it when I was smaller. I would always sneak out of the Mansion when my father was here. But I always got caught by the maids and sometimes I could convince them to bring me here.

"Ah, there it is!" Natsu yelled. I stopped walking and looked at him. What was he even looking for? I took my phone and stared at the screen. My jaw dropped open. I was shocked. How did it turn out like this? This shouldn't be happening!

I looked up at Natsu, who was smirking again.

Shit.

Idiot Lucy! How did this happen?! I looked back on my phone. Lucy= 17 Natsu=18

For one point… For one fucking point!

"You can start tomorrow by making me breakfast in my apartment. I'd like pancakes, a lot of them. And Happy likes fish so don't forget to cook for him too. Wake me up at 9, when breakfast is ready of course. Oh, and come dressed up as a maid", Natsu said while smirking.

He stared walking again and left me dumbfounded back. Pancake? Fish? 9h00? Dressed up as a maid?

"You are the devil!" I yelled as I started running to catch up to him. He only laughed at my words.


	5. Chapter 5

**ExtremelyCreativeGirl****: I'm back. This time with a shorter chapter (not really that short but compared to the others shorter) I thought at first that I should update on Saturday. Don't expect me to update something in the next two weeks. I'll be busy learning for tests…**

**Oh, and before I forget, I have a question: Do you like this story? **

**It's my first story, so of course I don't feel as confident as someone who already wrote more than 10 stories. So please, if there is something I have to improve, just tell me.**

Merely an Attraction

Chapter 5

He gave me the key to his apartment yesterday night before he proceeded home. I stood in front of his door, the key in my right hand. I was never before in his apartment. It's surely a mess. I opened the door and proceeded inside. To my surprise it wasn't that messy here.

The structure was the same as my apartment. The kitchen, the bathroom, the two rooms, even the stairs were at same place. As I entered the kitchen, Happy walked towards me and rubbed his head against my leg. "Good morning Happy", I said while leaning down to pet his head.

I may have not admitted it, but his blue four and Natsu's pink hair were fascinating me. Not only theirs but also Levy's, Juvia's and Wendy's blue hair, Mira's and Elfman's white hair, and Erza's red hair. Ever since I came here I learned about new stuff and saw things which I never saw before in my 21 years of life.

* * *

After finishing preparing breakfast I went to his room. First I knocked on his door, expecting an answer but never got it. Then I started calling him, "Natsu? Natsu! Wake up! Breakfast is ready!"

No respond.

Again, I knocked at his door, this time harder. When there was still no responds, I started banging on his door. I've had enough. I entered his room and spotted him still sleeping. His head was under his pillow. I started giggling at the view.

Okay, let's wake him up. I sat down on his bed and took the cushion away. He looked so peaceful and sweet while sleeping, just like a child. God, I feel bad that I have to wake him up. "Natsu!" I yelled. "Wake up!"

He still continued sleeping. I can't believe this. I was practically screaming at the top of my lungs.

After a couple of different ways of trying to wake him up, like telling him that Erza will come or that I think that Gray is better, he was still sleeping. But I had still one more idea.

I took a pan in one hand and a spoon in the other. I took a deep breath before I started yelling while hitting with the spoon on the pan, "Wake up! Breakfast is ready!"

I was at the verge of tears. How can a person sleep so profoundly? As I sat on his, I looked at the ground when Happy came walking towards me. After rubbing his body against my leg again, he jumped on the night table. Just then I realized that there was a note.

'Just so you know, I won't wake up before you don't give me a kiss.' I was mad now. The whole time he was pretending to be asleep!

"I know your pretending", I said whit calm voice. Slowly, I heard a chuckle from him. As I turned around I saw his smirk and his open eyes. A tear was about to slide down my face, but I turned around so that he wouldn't see it.

"Jerk", I muttered while whipping the tear away. I felt the urge to leave this place. Natsu suddenly put his arms around me and pressed his toned chest against my back. "Sorry", he whispered in my ear. "So please don't be mad. I can't bear it when you show me the cold shoulder."

"Really?" I asked him surprised. He let go of me and nodded. "Of course. So now give me that kiss", he said. "I'll do it later. So come let's eat."

"Promise?" He asked me. I smiled gently at him, "Promise."

* * *

"This is delicious!" Natsu yelled after trying the pancakes. "Can you make me more?"

"Sure", I said while taking the now empty plate to refill.

"That's one more reason why I like you." He said after I put the plate with pancakes in front of him.

I blushed at his comment. I held my face with my hands, trying to hide my now red cheeks. He is childish, sometimes also an idiot, but he is a nice friend.

"Now start cocking my slave."

My hands dropped down. I take everything back. My face was still red. But this time it was red because of anger.

"I have the urge to punch you in the face." I said while lifting my fist.

"But you can't because I won the bet and you now have to listen to me for one whole day. So back in the kitchen woman!" Natsu said pointing to the room.

I sighed. Better listen to him or else I would be doing things fare worse than cleaning and cooking.

To be honest Natsu didn't look like the person who would clean after himself. But his apartment proved me wrong. It was actually pretty clean in here.

I looked towards him. He was eating my pancakes and he seemed to enjoy them.

I asked then "Do you clean your apartment by yourself?"

He blinked a few times, chewed down his food and answered "Do I look like I clean my apartment by myself?"

Thought so. I shake my head. While taking the vacuum cleaner I asked him "Then who cleans your apartment? I mean someone has to do it or else it wouldn't be so neat and tidy."

"The same one who cleans your apartment too, weirdo!"

I blinked and starred. Who cleans my apartment? I wanted to ask him again but he beat me "Virgo cleans them. She's a maid and works for Fairy Tail. Sometimes Aries helps her."

That explains a lot. And here I thought this building had some kind of spell cast on it.

* * *

6 o'clock in the evening. I was alone in Natsu's apartment. Right now he was helping Erza carry something up her apartment.

I looked around the apartment. Neat and tidy.

I plopped myself down on his couch. God. I stood up at 8 am just to make him pancakes. Somehow it's really comfortable. My eyes were heavy.

Too tired...and sleepy...and cold...

I hugged myself. That idiot, because of him I have to wear this stupid outfit. Why did I even agree to wear this in mid-December?!

It was goddamn cold here! Doesn't he have a heater here?! I just want to rest a bit…

Warm. It suddenly became warm. My eyes were still shut. I snuggled deeper to the source of warmth. It's like some giant teddy bear!

Warm...

*Groan*

Huh? Wait... giant teddy bears don't groan, or do them? I opened my eyes. It was already dark outside.

I felt a large hand on my hips and I was more than sure that it wasn't my own. The hand was warm. It gave a nice feeling. I didn't want to leave. So nice... how could I leave when it felt so nice?

Tiredness took over again and I fell asleep while being hugged by a giant teddy bear who could groan and had a large and warm hand.

* * *

I woke up in the middle of the night. Even thought this was supposed to be a short nap. The warmth of the giant teddy bear was still there, only this time his other hand was stroking carefully my hair. Suddenly I heard the heartbeat of the bear.

How stupid was I?

My eyes shot open. Teddy bears don't groan, can't stroke your hair, don't have hands, and don't have a heartbeat!

This was obviously a human being!

Okay. I fell asleep at Natsu's on the couch, so it could probably be him. But why? Why would he sleep with me on the couch?

I muttered hesitantly, "Natsu?"

I didn't really expect an answer. He stopped when he heard me say his name. I probably surprised him.

"Woke up too, Lucy?"

Natsu immediately released me. I sat up right and he sat down next to me.

"What time is it?"

He took out his phone.

"1:30."

"Great. What are we going to do now?"

He stood up and went to a shelf. He took something out and sat down back on the couch. He showed me the object. "How about we watch a movie?"

"Sure. Why not."

* * *

"Where did you get this movie?"

"Borrowed it from the ice princess."

"Who?"

"Gray."

We were both covered with a blanket and we ate popcorn.

We talked a lot. Mostly got to know each other better. I can't remember that I ever really talked to Natsu about myself nor did he about himself.

"Aren't you, Wendy and Cana supposed to be sisters? Because you all look completely different and don't really share the same characteristic treats."

"That's because we aren't related."

He turned his head towards me giving me a questionable look. I giggled. It looked kind of cute.

"Wendy and Cana came in my household when they were little, but in separate times. You see we were always together since then. Although we knew that we weren't related, we were a family", my lips curled into a smile. I missed the old times. And I missed my parents.

Natsu put his hand on my right cheek. His other hand on my left cheek. I was surprised by his action.

He brushed his palms under my eyes. I touched the place he brushed. Tears.

Unconscious to me tears were rolling down my cheek.

"Sorry I asked." Natsu whispered, looking away.

"No, it's not because of your question. I just remembered something."

"You mind telling me. You don't have to, you know. It's just that you'll feel better. Maybe. I hope."

I took a deep breath. Then I started giggling.

"Prepare yourself, it's going to be a long story."


End file.
